


Day Nine: Skeleton

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Super short snippet for the MEFFICtober2019. A brief moment of thought from Garrus. Pining. I will probably come back to this at some point.





	Day Nine: Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> "If I could get you alone, alone and in love  
I would take you to places you've only dreamed of  
I want to hear you heart beat say  
What you're dying and trying to say  
And I'm in love with the sounds I'm making you sing  
In the night when you come   
Like I am conducting your body through notes I didn't know you could hit.  
I'll harmonize with it." -Sparks the Rescue (Skeleton)

It began so suddenly he hadn't realized what happened. Or perhaps it was a slow, gradual thing that was so subtle that made him oblivious. How couldn't he notice? It wasn't too difficult for one to fall in love with your best friend. Right?

Not that he really tried hard not to. Jane Shepard was his commanding officer, he rationalized at first. It was just a passing phase. The more he talked to her and went on missions with her the harder and harder it became to rationalize this. She had a lot of admirers and suitors (a word he once read from a few Human novels that was what they had been called); however, she never seemed to be too interested in them. If people in her own species couldn't grab her attention, how did he stand any chance. 

"One day perhaps," he paused while eating his dinner. She walked in and stopped to get a tray from the Mess Sargent and stopped to talk to Miranda about something before she sat down across from him. "One day, maybe I can tell her how much I love her and maybe show her just how much all the way deep into my skeleton."

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly the longest thing I've ever done. Nor the best, I find. However, I wanted to try to write something every day even if it's just a couple of paragraphs. Jammed to "Skeleton" by Sparks the Rescue.


End file.
